Finding Love in the Past
by Punk-Princess93
Summary: Hermione Granger and Diana Livingston accidentally travel back in time, in the Marauders Era.  Sirius Black love story
1. Travel

The Trio was sitting in the common room doing homework well Hermione was doing most of the work and I was just sneaking a few peeks to see what she had written so I could copy a few lines and change it up a bit. Eventually, she noticed and threw a fit.

"Come on, Diana. Stop it! It's not that hard, you can do it by yourself."

"Says you...I give up!" I said getting up and plopping down on the couch next to Harry. He was playing wizard's chess with Ron.

I watched as Potter was losing and tried to help him by whispering the next move. His eyes brightened up and thanked me before making the move.

Ron sighed in frustration and I smirked. A few minutes later, Harry said "Check mate."

I cheered and patted his shoulder.

"No way, she helped you. It doesn't count." Ron argued and they started all over again and I got bored.

I decided to head to my dorm and relax a bit. No one was there so I smiled and laid back on my bed with a small smile. I turned to my right and something shiny caught my eye. I got up to see what it was. The object was hanging from Hermione's bag. It looked like a tiny hour glass with orbs around it and a chain to be placed around someone's neck.

I took it out and put it around my neck and observed the hour glass carefully and started to shake it and nothing happened. I started to turn it slowly again nothing happened. Frustrated, I began to turn it vigorously. Suddenly, I heard footsteps and before I could hide the object Hermione entered and caught me red-handed.

"Diana, no!" She ran towards me and placed the chain around her neck and everything started to move quickly. I looked around and everything seemed to change around me. I was too amazed that I didn't feel Hermione yank the hour glass from my hands and stop it.

Everything had stopped and seemed to be back to normal. "Give it back." I said and tried to get the object.

"No, it's too dangerous. We should go back immediately!"

I didn't know what she was talking about, but nonetheless I struggled getting it back and before we could prevent it the hour glass fell on the floor shattering.

"Look at what you did!" Hermione yelled out. "Now we're stuck here forever!" She started to panic and red and tears slowly formed in her eyes.

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused. "What did that thing do?"

"That thing is a time-turner, it took us back in time. I don't know which time we're in, but judging by this room we went way back. And now, it's broken and we're stuck here. I just..." Then she broke down.

I started to panic too looking around and noticed how different the dorm looked. It was old fashioned, not even our stuff was there. I was afraid to walk out of the room and I believe so was Hermione.

"We'll find a way, Hermione. You're smart, you'll figure something out. I'm sorry I didn't know what it and started to experiment what it can do. I'm sorry." I apologized over and over again while crying.

After calming down and wiping our tears away, Hermione said "Want to see how far back in time you took us?" She chuckled lightly.

I noticed a book next to the bed we were standing and opened it. "Let's see who this belongs too." I opened it and read the name in my mind before saying it. "Lily Evans." I said casually then our eyes widened. No, it can't be!

Hermione checked out the name over and over again and started to panic again. Like any other person in this situation we screamed. Surely the whole school must have heard us. Then suddenly, someone came in. It was a girl with red hair and emerald green eyes just like Harry's.

"What happened? What's wrong? And why are you holding my book?" I quickly dropped it on the bed again and gulped.

"Are you the new girls here?" Lily asked us suspiciously and approached us.

"Yes, yes we are." I answered quickly since Hermione was speechless.

"What's wrong with her?" She asked concerned and I chuckled nervously.

"Oh she's just amazed at how beautiful Hogwarts is. The castle is wonderful."

"It surely is." Lily said smiling lightly. "Which year are you two in? I'm in sixth."

"So are we." Finally Hermione spoke.

"Well then let's go to breakfast and get our schedules, hopefully we have the same classes so I could show you two around and explain everything in this castle." She said in a friendly manner and gave us a smile before going down the stairs.

"I can't believe we just met Harry's mother! Merlin's beard! We're going to meet the Marauders!" I said excitedly.

"Wow, aren't we excited?" She laughed.

"Well since we're going to be here for a long time, might as well enjoy it and seize every opportunity." I said beaming.

"You know what this means don't you? We shouldn't change a thing in the past who knows what might happen in the future. We should be careful." Hermione warned me before walking out of the common room.


	2. Marauders

We were making our way to the Great Hall and looking around us. It felt weird and awkward to pass these halls and be met by unknown faces. Butterflies started to form in my stomach as we approached the Great Hall. I was nervous and wasn't the only once. Glancing at Hermione, I noticed how her hands were shaking slightly and I grabbed it. She gave me a small smile.

"Calm down, they won't know who we are. Your parents never went here and my mother went to Beauxbatons and my father to Durmstrang. They're still in their home country, I think. No one will suspect a thing." I said trying to make her relax and less worried.

"But what if they ask questions? For example how did we get here? We weren't here yesterday." She made a good point.

"We'll just make up a story. It's simple. We were unable to come yesterday because we missed the train." I said and we had stopped walking because we reached the doors and not ready to enter.

"Right, and we were able to come today with Dumbledore's help." Hermione continued the idea with a smile. "I really think we should talk to Dumbledore, maybe he could help us."

"Hermione, he doesn't know who we are. We weren't even born in this time!" I whispered not wanting for anyone who passed by us to hear.

"He'll believe us once we tell him the whole story." Hermione said trying to convince me, but I shook my head.

"I don't know, Herms. I'm scared." I was worried again. Being stuck in the past wasn't one of my favorite things.

"Let's go have some breakfast and before classes start, we'll talk to him. I'll do most of the talking if you want."

I just nodded and took a deep breath before entering the Great Hall. The place was full of students from every house. In some ways it was the Hogwarts we all knew, only the time and people were different. Glancing around, I found the Gryffindor table and Lily's red hair that no one would miss from a mile.

Before we reached her, Hermione pulled me back and whispered in my ear. "I'm a bad liar so you answer the questions."

I nodded as we walked up to Lily Evans. She was sitting next to a boy with light brown hair and blue eyes. He looked familiar and glanced at Hermione to see if she knew who it was. She shrugged and tapped Lily's shoulder lightly.

"Oh hello! Er..." Lily started to say then stopped while trying to remember our names.

"Sorry, um I'm Diana Livingston and this is my friend Hermione Granger." I introduced us with a small smile.

"Pleasure to meet you. I'm Lily Evans and my friend Remus Lupin."

My heart started to beat faster hearing his name. 'That's why he looked familiar.' We just stood there not moving from shock and surprise. It took us a while to snap out of it.

"It's a pleasure." We shook Remus's extended hand and I sat down next to Lily and Hermione next to me.

We filled our plate with some toast and eggs and dug in. 'Well the food's the same, delicious as always.' Remus opened his mouth to speak to us, but was stopped by three boys sitting in front of us. I studied each of their features: in front of Remus sat a chubby boy with dark hair, facing Lily was a boy also with dark hair and eyes with rounded glasses he was quite handsome and reminded me of someone, Lily seemed to be annoyed by his presence and lastly across from me sat a boy with semi-long hair, dark hair and gray eyes. Again they all looked familiar but I couldn't quite put it.

"Remus, Lily! Early as usual." The boy with the glasses said. He glanced at us confused "And who might you two be?"

Before I could respond, Remus did for us. "They're new students, Diana and next to her Hermione. I'm guessing they're in our year?" The question was directed to us and we nodded.

"Well then, I'm James Potter. This is Peter Pettigrew and..." He was caught off by the boy next to him whom I guessed, after knowing who the two were, would be...

"And I'm Sirius Black." He said with a smirk.

My heart again started to beat faster and got butterflies in my stomach. Was it excitement? nervousness? I wasn't sure but it was mostly nervousness. I squeezed Hermione's hand under the table to try and calm us both.

"It's nice meeting you." I said trying not to stutter and I managed to do that.

They were looking weirdly at Hermione. "Is your friend mute or something?" Sirius joked and I didn't find that a bit funny as James and Peter laughed.

"James!" Lily yelled at him with a glare.

"I'll have you know I'm no mute, excuse me for I don't talk to jerks such as yourselves." I almost choked on my pumpkin juice and started wide eyed at Hermione.

I had no idea what triggered her to speak that way. She had only met the, well not really but you get my point. Maybe she was still mad for being here.

Silence fell as we carried on eating the food on our plates and once we were done Hermione cleared her throat getting up. "Come on, Diana we have to go." I nodded slowly getting up. "Well see you guys later." I said before leaving and waved at them.

Once we were out of there, I grabbed Hermione's arm. "What was that back there? You didn't have to be rude and just ignored it. They're not jerks and you know it."

"Yes they're not when they're in their thirties! We're dealing with the teenage Marauders here. I'm sure you know all about their adventures and pranks and bullying."

"Of course I know, but I never knew you would say such a thing. Forget about it, we'll clear that up later for now we have to go see Dumbledore." I said and she agreed as we made our way to his office.

**Don't be a silent reader!**

Let me know what you think


	3. Professor

We reached his office then stopped. We didn't know the password to get in. It took us a while to guess the right one which was Licorice wands. Hermione's face lit up once the password was correct and I got nervous. What if he didn't believes us? What if he kicked us out? He wouldn't do that would he? He wasn't that cruel.

Millions of thoughts ran through my mind as we made our way into the office. The decoration was different than the one in our time, though he still had the same things especially the sorting hat which was glaring at us.

"I don't remember sorting you two." He stated suspiciously.

Hermione and I gulped and looked at each other unable to speak. Thankfully a voice spoke up and it belonged to none other than Professor Dumbledore's.

"Ah I was expecting you two, come come." He gestured with his hands for us to sit down in front of him.

We sat down and I was fidgeting with my fingers and biting my lip. I hoped Hermione knew what she was supposed to say. Before the girl could move her lips to speak, Dumbledore beat her to it by saying.

"I've been meaning to talk to you, but first mind introducing yourselves? I don't recall you two being here yesterday."

"I'm Hermione Granger and this is Diana Livingston...You see, um...you might not believe me but we don't belong here." Hermione started off and Dumbledore looked confused.

"My friend here was playing around with a time-turner and I wasn't able to catch her in time to stop her. When we arrived in this time, I tried to get it back but we fought over it and accidentally broke it and now we're stuck in this era." Hermione explained without taking in any breath which she did when she was nervous.

We looked at Dumbledore hopefully. He had a small smile on his face and a twinkle in his eyes. I wasn't sure what that meant, amusement maybe? "For some reason I believe you Miss Granger for the time-turner you speak of was found broken in Minerva's office. This would explain it."

Hermione's eyes widened slightly. She hadn't thought about that little thing, though she was glad or else we would be in trouble. Now the ultimate question was.

"Is there a way we could go back?" She asked in a pleading tone. I didn't say a thing while they conversed like I wasn't in the room. I didn't mind though, but I felt a little relieved that he believed us.

"Hmm...there might be a way, those time-turners don't just sell around the corner. However, I would try my best to find a way but in the mean time...you're welcome to stay." He said with a smile which we returned and nodded at him before thanking him. "Now go before classes begin."

With that we left his office and I let out a sigh. "Well that's a relief."

"Not really, we're really stuck here and I have a feeling for a long time now." Hermione said worriedly and before I could say something we spotted Lily with a dark haired boy.

She seemed to have noticed us and approached us. In an instant I knew who that boy was and of course Hermione did too. He was the same as he was in our time and hadn't changed a bit.

"I've been looking for you two. Here are your schedules." Lily said handing us the papers. "We all have Charms together, come I'll show you the way. But first I would like you to meet..."

"Professor." I blurted out without even thinking and covered my mouth immediately. They all looked at me confused and Hermione elbowed me.

"Oh sorry, I thought I saw a professor right there." I said pointing behind them to cover up my mistake. I blushed slightly and waited for them to say something.

"Well, anyway. This is my friend Severus Snape." Lily introduced him to us and us to him. He just nodded and we carried on to our class.

We found a seat at the front, well I didn't want to sit there Hermione did and I obliged or else I had to sit alone or with someone. Lily and Snape sat in the seats next to us and we heard movements behind us and I glanced to see Sirius and James sitting behind us. They gave us a small smile but we never returned it.

One of them cleared their throat before saying "I'm sorry about what I said. It was just a joke, honest!" It was Sirius. "I just assumed..."

"Well next time don't joke about something you assumed, because you assumed wrong." Hermione responded with a harsh tone then turned back around. After that no one said a thing until Sirius whispered to me.

"Am I forgiven?"

"That's about all you get from her after what you've done. Since you haven't noticed she doesn't take a joke very well." I whispered back.

"I guess so." He last said before leaning back and engaging in a conversation with James while class begun.

To be honest, I wasn't paying much attention to the lesson and my mind wondered off about the fact that we would be here for a while now. I thought about what Harry, Ron, Ginny and the rest would think happened to us and if we did stay forever would that mean that we won't exist in the future? It was all confusing and I had to stop wondering too much before my head exploded.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around to meet both of the Marauder's faces. "Yes?"

"Would you like to hang out with us by the Black Lake outside later? I'm sure you wouldn't want to stay alone or worse with Snivellus and Lily." They snickered and I giggled with them and Hermione smiled lightly finding this amusing since we were never fond of Snape. I never understood why Lily was friends with him in the first place. Maybe he wasn't so bad in his teenage years. We'd find out about that later.

"Sure." Hermione replied before I did and that meant that she had long forgotten about Sirius' joke.

**Don't be a silent reader!**  
Hope you liked this one :)


	4. Sneaking

One of my favorite places at Hogwarts was the Black Lake. Surprisingly, we walked over to the spot I usually sat in my time. I grinned like an idiot as I quickly sat in my seat. All of them laughed when they heard Remus say. "That was my seat!" I shrugged and pulled my knees up and sighed.

The tree that I was leaned against had a part of it was carved. I always tried to find out what the initials "S.B. + D.L. = Forever & Ever" stood for, but never did. Harry had teased me about it saying that it was my initials D.L. and some guy S.B. who was obsessed with me. Curiously, I looked at the spot and nothing was there. I raised an eyebrow and shook my head turning my attention back to the Marauders.

They were discussing there next prank they were going to pull. Hermione rolled her eyes and tried to warn them of getting caught, but they laughed it off and said that she didn't know them very well. Then my eyes landed on Peter, he followed the boys like a lost puppy. I secretly glared at him knowing about his betrayal in the future. He seemed to be an okay bloke, but I could never look at him as I did to others.

Now, Remus here was too engrossed in a book to even join in their conversation. I glanced at what he was reading about. He was sitting next to me since he didn't get to sit in his spot then why not next to it? His words not mine. I wasn't able to see what he was reading, because he noticed me leaning towards him and brought the book even closer to him. I looked confused at him.

"Embarrassed to show me what you're reading?" I teased him, but he didn't seem to be enjoying it one bit as he narrowed his eyes as they grew darker for a moment.

"It's none of your business." With that he closed it and put it in his bag. Remus seemed to have calmed down and cleared his throat. "My apologies."

"No it's fine. I shouldn't have been my noisy self."

Remus just smiled and was about to say something, but someone interrupted. "Hey you two want to sneak off to Hogsmeade? No one will find out." James said with a mischievous grin and Sirius mirrored him.

"No we will not! How are we going to go there anyway? There's no way." Hermione exclaimed.

"Ah, that's where you're wrong. There is a way." Sirius winked at her and explained us the plan. Remus seemed to know since he stayed behind against the tree whereas I approached the two trouble-makers.

"You see that tree." Hermione and I both looked at the direction Sirius was pointing. "That's the Whomping Willow. Beneath it is a passageway that leads us to the Shrieking Shack which is in fact in Hogsmeade."

I scooted over Hermione and whispered in her ear. "Remember the passageway where Sirius in his dog form dragged Ron to the Shrieking Shack in our third year?" I stepped back to see if she recalled that memory and her nod seemed to have confirmed what I had said.

"I'm in!" I said happily. I was always up for anything, any kind of adventure with the Marauders. "Come on, Hermione!" I tried to encourage her, she seemed skeptical. "We'll have fun. Don't you want to see what Hogsmeade looks like?" I asked her as if we had never been there.

"You two have never been to Hogsmeade?" Peter asked in a shocking manner and we nodded which made the others to stare at us in shock.

"Then we must go and show these ladies the wonders of Hogsmeade." Remus said cheerfully and both Sirius and James chorused "Yeah!"

James extended her hand to Hermione to help her up. She took it thanking him and got up. Before I would do the same, I was met by two hands in front of me: Remus' and Sirius'. They looked at each other confused which made me giggle. So not to disappoint neither, grabbed both of their hands and got up. They both offered their arm and I linked mine with theirs and followed the others.

I knew right then that I was going to be good friends with the Marauders, especially with these two. We reached the Whomping Willow and glanced around to see if anyone was watching.

"It looks deep." Hermione said taking a good look at it and probably remembered the last time she got in there. "Is it a tunnel?"

"Yes, but it's not that long we should be able to get there soon enough." Sirius replied to her and Peter decided to go in first and lead the way.

James later followed him and yelled out from the tunnel "Come on, ladies."

"You go in first." Hermione said getting behind me and pushed me forward. "Oh fine." I rolled my eyes and slowly entered the hole. I pulled out my wand and said 'Lumos' to see where James and Peter were. I soon caught the light on the tip of their wands and followed.

Soon Hermione, Remus and Sirius were behind us. Suddenly I felt something tickle my sides. I jumped thinking it was a spider then looked behind me to see Sirius smirking. I glared at him "Stop it. It's not funny."

A moment later I felt it again and turned around swiftly thinking it was Sirius, but it was Remus this time. He laughed lightly and I glared at him also. I turned back and walked ahead, the tickling feeling came again and groaned. "Would you two stop it!"

"Um, actually Diana that was a spider this time." Remus said pointing at my side.

I rolled my eyes. "Right and I'm going to be believe that."

"No really, Diana there's spider." Hermione said pointing his wand at my side and I yelped seeing that it was indeed a spider. "Get it off, get it off!" I yelled.

Sirius walked up to me and took the spider slowly off of me. He started to pet it and I wrinkled my nose in disgust. "See it's just an innocent spider. No harm done." Sirius said placing his hand on my side and gently rubbing it.

My heart began to race when he touched me there and I blushed thanking Merlin that the place was dark. Then the moment was ruined by James calling us. "Come on guys, we're here."

Sirius let go of my side then grabbed my hand and led me towards the end of the tunnel. I could see light coming closer and closer as we finally reached the Shrieking Shack. We quickly got out of the old warehouse and arrived at Hogsmeade.

"Welcome to Hogsmeade!" James exclaimed with joy.

Don't be a silent reader!  
Hope you liked this one :)


	5. Hogsmeade

"Welcome to Hogsmeade!" James exclaimed and turned to us. "Come on, there's lots you two have yet to see." He was even happier than we were for some reason.

"Let's take them to our favorite store!" Sirius said grinning widely. Hermione and I knew which shop he was talking about but we pretended to be clueless.

It turned out that we were right as we walked the streets of Hogsmeade and went straight to Zonko's Joke Shop. A shop for all pranksters. Spotting it made me think of the Weasley twins, Fred and George. Oh how I've missed them. We weren't close, but they always let me know about their next prank.

I could sense that Hermione didn't want to go there, but I was sure after visiting Zonko's shop we would head to Tomes and Scrolls for books. I remembered when Sirius and Remus talked about their younger days and how Remus was the one who read books and studied hard.

"You girls look around, we'll be right back." James said as the four of them left us alone in the joke shop. I thought I might as well look around to pass the time. Who knows how long they would take.

"Let's go!" Hermione whispered and tried to drag me away, but I pulled my arm back. "They ditched us, it's obvious."

I started to laugh which made her confused. I pointed behind her where the Marauders were talking to the shop keeper. "Oh." She simply said and a blush crept on her cheeks.

"Stop worrying about everything, nothing's going to happen. Just let loose. This experience (meaning going back in time) will perhaps change you and make you see things in another perspective." I said with a nod then spotted some Nose-Biting Teacups.

"Let's just hope I don't loose my sanity!" Hermione said sighing and followed to where I was heading. "Do you think we'll ever go back?" She asked in a serious tone.

I didn't know the answer to that question, but I responded with "I hope so." and gave her a hopeful smile. She nodded before asking again "Why are you getting all those things?"

I giggled taking some Nose-Biting Teacups, Dungbombs and Hiccough Sweets. "You may never know when you'll be in need." I gave her a wink and walked up to the counter. "Want something?"

She quickly shook her head wanting nothing more than getting out of this place. Right then the four Gryffindors approached us with wicked grins. I couldn't help but feel that they were up to something. "What's with you all?" I asked curiously with a smile.

"We were talking to the manager about a product." Sirius said pulling out of his pocket a piece of paper. It was just a blank parchment with nothing on it. I was slightly disappointed, but knew that it wasn't an ordinary parchment. We were in a joke shop after all.

Now, Hermione seemed curious as she approached us and watched what Sirius was doing. He placed his wand on the parchment and said "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." As he said those words I immediately recognized it to be the Marauders' Map, of course!

"It tells where someone is in and out of the castle." He explained before closing it and putting it back in his pocket.

"We made it and thought Zonko ought to know about it, we're great friends with him you see." James added happily. He seemed rather cheerful that day, wonder what's behind it.

"Come on guys, let's head to Tomes and Scrolls. You promised!" Remus addressed to the three boys and they sighed. I smiled victoriously knowing that I was right about him. With an innocent tone I asked "What's Tomes and Scrolls?"

"It's a bookshop that Remus' so obsessed with!" James said and handed the products I had placed on the counter over to the man behind it. "Just add it to our account."

"Wait what?"

"You'll be able to pay half the price. Don't worry you'll pay us back." Sirius jumped in and gave a small nod to James which he returned. I didn't know what was going through their heads so I sighed giving up and made a mental note to not forget to pay them back.

"How much are those?" I asked whispering to the man behind the counter. He seemed to be glancing at the four boys and gave them an unnoticeable nod before answering "A galleon."

"A galleon?" I exclaimed. "For all of this? That can't be true."

"It's 2 galleons actually, but you have to pay up a galleon. It's half the price you see." He said with a smirk and winked at the Marauders which I noticed.

"You four are impossible!" I said angrily and gave a galleon to the man. "Why won't you let me pay for my thing?" I asked grabbing the bag of my purchased products as we all walked out of the shop.

"Mother always said never let a lady pay." Remus responded with a smile and a wink that made me roll my eyes as well as Hermione's.

"So you pay for all of the girls at Hogwarts?" I asked with a smirk as we reached a familiar store.

"Only the ones we like of course." He said opening the door for me and Hermione to enter. He definitely was a gentleman. Well not all the time, but he was.

"You three go in, we'll meet up at Honeydukes once you're finished." James said as the three boys left us at Tomes and Scrolls. _I wonder where they left off._

Before I could speak, Hermione already darted to a section that I didn't know. She must have been eager for a book. Remus looked at me confused. I shrugged and started to wander around the store. I wasn't much of a reader like Hermione was, but I did grab a book occasionally when I was bored.

I stopped at a random section and read each title of a book trying to find an interesting one. Not only the title of a book but also its cover catches my interest. Right then nothing had caught my eye. I felt someone next to me and looked at my right to see it was Remus.

"Found anything?" I asked.

"No, to be honest I had no reasons to come here." He confessed looking down.

"Then why did you say you wanted to come here?"

"I knew they would leave if we came here, I wanted to talk to you."

"About what?" I crossed my arms and waited for his answer.

"I wanted to know more about you two that's all. If I asked in front of them, they would end up teasing you both about any matter you talk about." He said which sounded convincing. However, I didn't know what to say at first then an idea came.

"We're nothing special. Home schooled up until now. Hermione's a family friend, that's how I know her. Our parents decided that it would be better if we went to school and socialize with people or our kind, wizards and witches." I lied of course, but I doubted that he could see right through it.

He seemed to have believed me as he nodded understandingly. "That's all? Nothing else?"

"Nothing else. We're just normal witches." I laughed nervously.

"Alright. Seeing as we're becoming friends now, I wanted to know more about you and it's only fair that you know about me." He said and made me sit on a chair next to the bookshelves then sat down next to me.

I knew all about him, but was still curious as to how much he would tell about himself. "Remus Lupin, half-blood, a proud Gryffindor, been at Hogwarts for sixth years now, am an only child." That's all he said.

"Diana Livingston, pureblood, also a proud Gryffindor, first time attending Hogwarts and an only child as well." I said with a smile. The last two were a lie. I've been to Hogwarts since first year and I had a little brother Tom who's in third year. I'd rather not share that part of information.

"You don't have any secrets then?" Remus asked curiously.

My heart started to race. I calmed myself down, knowing he knew nothing about us. It was just a simple question. "Who doesn't?" I said laughing nervously.

"Well that's true." He laughed along and I was relieved. "Come on, I'm sure Hermione's done finding her books." He said getting up and offered his hand.

I gladly took it as we started to find Hermione.


	6. Admirer

A week had passed since Hermione and I got stuck in this era. Hermione hadn't gotten used to the whole situation yet, but started spending a good amount of time with Lily for the past few days. I, on the other hand was hanging out with the Marauders and becoming close to Remus since that day in Hogsmeade.

I was heading out to meet up with the Marauders at the Lake when I bumped into something or rather someone hard enough to make me fall on the cold floor.

"Watch where you're going." A voice hissed at me, the one who made me fall.

I looked up to see who it was. Dark haired, ocean blue eyes that had anger in them, and he reminded me of someone that I just couldn't place it.

I was going to apologize but decided not to after his rude comment. "Maybe you should too." I said instead and slowly got up about to leave when he stopped me by grabbing my arm.

"How dare you speak to me with such insolence!" He was a few inches away from my face and his eyes were piercing into mine with a glare.

He didn't really scare me and by the look of it seemed younger than me. "I'm free to speak the way I please. Now, let me go kid!"

"Regulus!" I heard someone call out. The voice belonged to Sirius.

I sighed relieved that Sirius came, but the boy still didn't let go of me. _Wait, Regulus? As in Regulus Black?_ I thought as my eyes widened.

The brothers glared at each other for a while until the others came. Regulus felt outnumbered and thought it was best to let me go. His grip loosened as he let go of me roughly. I was sure that my arm would bruise. After giving us one last glare he left.

"Are you ok?" Sirius asked approaching me and taking a look at my arm. "Well, that's going to bruise. Come on, I'll take you to the Hospital Wing."

I nodded and told the guys we'll meet up with them later. While heading up there, Sirius spoke up. "I'm sorry about my brother."

"You shouldn't be apologizing, it's not your fault. He was an ass, aren't most Slytherins?" I joked which made him chuckle with me.

"How did you know he was a Slytherin?" He asked suspiciously.

"The badge on his robe." I answered in a 'duh' tone which he nodded to and muttered "Right."

It didn't take long to get my arm healed. There were no bruise but it still hurt a bit, it would for a couple of days.

"So what did you guys have planned now?" I asked once I sat down in my spot against the tree much to Remus' dismay. I just sent a smirk his way before turning to look at the rest.

"No plan, we have something important to tell you." James said and I nodded.

"Like a secret, so don't tell anyone of what we're about to tell you not even Hermione." Sirius said in a warning tone that got me slightly scared and curious to know what the secret was.

"Uh...We..." James started but couldn't tell the secret. "Remus why don't you do the honors and tell her first."

I looked confused between the both seeing Remus glare at James. "Remus?" I asked softly trying to get him look at me.

He looked down and mumbled something I couldn't hear. "What?"

"I said I'm a werewolf." He whispered loudly looking up then down again feeling ashamed.

I already knew and decided to act surprised the best I can. Thought it surely was a surprise that they let me in on their secret.

"Why aren't you afraid of me?" Remus asked making eye contact.

"Why should I? You won't hurt me I know it. Besides you can only change when the moon is full, correct?" I said glancing around making the question be directed to all of them.

They all nodded and smiled genuinely before James spoke up. "Glad that's over with. There's more."

"There's more?" I asked shocked.

"To help Remus during the full moon we became animaguses." James let out the other secret with pride as I noticed.

"We're not registered in the Ministry though and we're planning not let them know." Sirius carried on.

As acting like someone who knew nothing about it I said "Wow. Well that's...cool!" The way I spoke surprised them not expecting me to have a reaction like that. "So what are you guys?"

"James is a stag, Sirius a dog and I'm a rat." Peter answered my question.

"We also have nicknames, I'm Moony, James is Prongs, Sirius Padfoot and Peter Wormtail." Remus said.

I chuckled lightly and said "That's cool, I promise I won't tell anyone about this. I'm just surprised that you would let me in on a secret like this."

"Well we trust you enough." Sirius responded with a grin which made me grin back.

I still couldn't believe what was happening. I was becoming one of the Marauders. I had gained their trust in a week which was shocking and I was sure not to break that trust. They were a bunch of great people minus Peter for what he will do in the future.

*At Night*

I went up to my dorm where I shared it with Lily and Hermione. It felt like forever since I talked to Hermione and I had missed her.

"Hey Hermione." I walked up to her bed and hugged her which she returned. "I missed talking to you."

I glanced over at Lily's bed to find her asleep already. "I missed talking to you too, as much as I enjoy Lily's company, I missed yours it's different."

"Hermione, they told me their secret." I whispered as low as I could to Hermione.

"What secret?" She asked curiously.

"That Remus is a werewolf and the other three an animagus."

"Wow, they must have trust you enough to tell you."

"Yeah I guess. I should not tell a soul, but seeing as you know it wouldn't be telling now would it?" I joked and laughed Hermione joined in with me which made Lily wake up.

"Sorry." We both said as she mumbled something sounding annoyed then went back to sleep.

Right then an owl made its way towards me having a letter. It dropped it on my lap then flew out where it came from.

"Who could that be?" Hermione asked taking the letter.

"I don't know." I snatched it from her hands. "It's mine, Herms. I get to open it."

I opened it slowly for dramatic effects which made Hermione glare at me. I chuckled and opened it quickly and started to read with my eyes:

_'Dear Dianna,___

_You took my breath away with your beauty, your gorgeous brown eyes making any boy's heart melt including mine.___

_Love___

_Your admirer'_

"It could be anyone." Hermione said.

"Should I be afraid or flattered?" I asked not sure how to feel about this.

"Well, for now feel flattered I mean this boy seems head over heels for you. I could kill to have someone like that." She said staring at the letter.

"You do and his name is Ron Weasley!" I said making her know and not forget.

"Well, he isn't here now is he?" She said getting under the covers.

That's when I knew what was going on. "You miss him." I stated.

She nodded a few tears escaping her eyes as I rubbed her back comforting her saying sweet things before she fell asleep. I went into my bed and closed my eyes waiting for sleep to come, but it didn't not before I kept trying to figure out who my admirer was.


	7. Plan

"Ready?" James asked us as were were hiding behind a wall waiting for some Slytherins to pass by. It's what the Marauders usually do, prank the Slytherins, scare off first years. Although it's not right, I couldn't help but find it funny.

"Now!" He whispered loudly as I cast a spell. It made a large bucket of water fall on a few Slytherins and the bucket landed on of the students' head.

We snickered in hiding trying not to get caught. However, it wasn't over. To finish off, Sirius muttered a spell I couldn't quite catch that turned one of them into a ferret.

I laughed so hard tears were starting to form in my eyes. I could say the same was happening with the rest of the gang. Suddenly, one by one teachers started to come and I slightly panicked as we ran off outside then proceeded to laugh loudly.

"Did you see their face?" James said rolling on the floor.

After calming down and wiping the tears away, I started to miss the Weasley twins. We would always pull stuff like this, but never the ferret one. It reminded me of the time Mad-Eye turned Draco Malfoy into a ferret in our fourth year. I wonder if he got it from the Marauders? I snapped out of my thoughts to see all four looking at me.

"What?" I asked confused.

"You zoned out." James stated.

"Yeah, were you thinking of something?" Peter asked.

"Or someone?" Sirius added with a smirk wiggling his eyebrow which made me giggle.

"Well, I got this letter the other day and it didn't say from who I'm just wondering who sent it." It's not what I was truly thinking about, but I would eventually.

"What was in the letter?" Peter asked curiously. Everyone was waiting impatiently for me to speak now.

I hesitated before going through my bag and took out the piece of paper. Maybe they would help me find out who sent it. I handed them the letter and blushed as they were reading it.

"The handwriting looks familiar, but I can't place it." Sirius said and looked at the guys before turning back to me and handing the paper.

"We'll figure it out don't worry." James assured me with a soft smile which I returned.

"Thank you. It might be nothing anyway, I was just curious. I hope it's not some creep or stalker." I grimaced at the thought of having a creepy stalker.

"If he turns out that way, we could always hex him." Sirius said with a glint of mischief in his eyes.

"True, let's hope he's not." I laughed slightly.

We sat down the rest of the afternoon chatting about random things. A part of me wished I could hang out with Hermione, but she was no where in sight. I only saw her in classes. She might be in the library.

I told the guys that I was going to head to the library a bit and got up. Like expected Hermione was there sitting at a desk with piles of book on it. She seemed to engrossed in it that she didn't notice me approach her. I cleared my throat to catch her attention and it worked.

"Diana!" She exclaimed with a smile.

"Hermione!" I said with the same tone she had used. "What are you doing? What are these books for? Assignment?" I asked picking up a book and looking through it before placing it back on the table.

"I was looking for a spell to help our situation." She whispered lowly to me as I sat down next to her.

"Oh!" I was beginning to forget that we were not in the right era.

"Oh no! You're not getting used here now are you?" She asked and saw me look down not meeting her gaze and she sighed. "Merlin! I can't believe this." Hermione closed the book she had had opened and glared at me.

"We're not going to stay here forever, Diana. Don't get too used to this era, we don't belong here and you know it. Us being here might even change the future so we should watch out." She explained trying to convince me not to get involved in anything that's going on.

"I can't help it, Hermione. They're my friends now, they trust me. They expect me to hang out and do things with them. It's not like you're not hanging out with Lily all the time." I pointed out.

"Yes, but it's casual. I'm not as close to her as you are with the Marauders."

I sighed in no mood to argue with Hermione anymore. Then an idea came to mind and I smirked at her. She knew that I had an idea and already started to shake her head no.

"But you didn't even hear me out!" I protested.

"Whatever your plan, I'm telling you now...No!"

I ignored that and said "Since we're here to stay, why don't we get Lily to like James."

"No, no, no, no." She said shaking her head again.

"Oh come on! It's not like we're playing with fate. They will get married in the end and have Harry, we're just...speeding things up." I said trying to convince a stubborn Hermione.

"Then let fate do the job. We shouldn't interfere. It's just wrong!"

"But what if they Lily will never like James? I'm just saying that we already played with the future being in this era, so let's make sure that they fall in love, I have a feeling that James already loves her. We just need Lily to admit her feelings. We're not changing anything Hermione we're just helping."

She seemed to be thinking hard about this. I looked at her with hopeful eyes and then waited for the response I was looking for: a sigh. That was enough for me to know she agreed with my idea.

We started to discuss about how to make Lily realize her feelings towards James and decide a big plan. All through our conversation, I couldn't help but feel being watched. I kept glancing every few minutes to see if anyone was looking at me, but everyone seemed to mind their business.

Hermione looked concerned at me. "What's wrong?"

"I felt like being watched. It's just silly, now where were we..."


	8. Confession

After deciding on a plan, I couldn't wait to get started on it. We headed back to the common room hoping to find Lily there. She turned out to be in her dorm which was perfect.

"Hey Lily." I said smiling with Hermione following behind. We closed the door and sat down on either side of her on her bed.

"How are you today?" I asked making small talk.

"Um, fine I guess." She answered confused. We weren't friends so she found it weird that I asked about her.

"Alright, I hate small talk. Let's get to the point." I said making Lily curious.

"What do you think of James Potter?" I asked being straightforward.

"He's an egotistic arrogant bully." She said with a disgusted look on her face.

"But he is attractive none the less, right?" I said with a wink hoping to get something out of her.

"No, I would rather date the Giant Squid than go out with him." Lily said firmly.

"Oh so you've thought about dating him then." I smirked knowing I was right.

She blushed slightly and glared at me. She knew I was right so she said nothing of it. "What's with all of these questions about James?"

"You like him." I said like it was the most obvious thing. "Just admit it."

"No, I don't!" Lily confirmed a bit loudly to make her point.

"Fine, fine. Forget I asked you about it. Let's change the subject." I said glancing at Hermione as a sign for her to speak.

"Yes, let's play a game. We ask questions to each other and the first thing that comes to mind we have to answer. Diana why don't you start?" Hermione asked already knowing the answer.

"Sure, I pick Lily. Don't worry it's just basic questions, but you have to answer them quickly that's the fun part." Hermione gave me a slight nod before I began.

"Name?"

"Lily Evans."

"Age?"

"Sixteen."

"House?"

"Gryffindor."

"Favorite color?"

"Red."

"Favorite sweet?"

"Chocolate frogs."

"Your best friend?"

"Severus."

"Your ex?"

"Never had a boyfriend."

"Who do you like?"

"James."

I grinned widely at Hermione and she mirrored my action. Lily noticed what she had said and started to deny it and blush scarlet red. "No, no, no."

"Yes, yes, yes." I said laughing with Hermione.

"Don't deny it, Lily. You like him, it's a bit obvious." Hermione said patting Lily on her back.

"I don't like him, he's...he's..." She looked at us having nothing to say and glanced at the floor.

"It's ok to like him, it's not like he's evil or a creep. I've known him for a few weeks now and he's a great friend." I said trying to make her see that James was a cool bloke.

"I know that he's a good friend, but his bullying should stop."

"I agree and I'm sure that you'll be the one who can change that about him...He would do anything for you, Lily. He likes you."

"More like obsessed." Hermione added right after me which made me chuckle and nod my head.

"It was nice talking to you, Lily but we have to go." I said getting up but Hermione stayed still.

"Actually, I'm going to talk to Lily for a while. I'll catch up with you later." She said and I nodded before leaving the room.

I had the biggest grin on my face as I descended down the stairs. Once I reached the common room, I came face to face with Remus.

"What's with you? all giddy and happy?" He asked amused.

I motioned for him to come closer and whispered in his ear. "I got Lily to admit that she likes James."

"Well, finally. That took her forever. How did you make her admit it?"

"I would never reveal my secret. Now, step one on my plan is complete." I said plopping down on the couch.

"What plan?" He asked confused and sat down next to me.

"The plan of getting Lily and James together. I swear they'll get married someday." I said with a knowing smile.

Remus chuckled nodding his head. "I think so to. They would make a great couple."

We sat there after that in silence and just gazing at the fire. After a while, Remus cleared his throat which made me look at him. "Did you find out who sent you that letter?"

"No, not yet anyway."

"Did they send you another?"

Just as I was about to answer no, an owl flew in carrying a letter. Curious, I got up and detached it from it's legs and opened it.

_'I see you've been trying to figure out who I am. In time you will, just have patience. I will reveal myself soon._

_Love_

_Your admirer'_

"Does that answer your question?" I said handing him the letter.

When he started to read the piece of paper I stared at his face and noticed a few scars and cuts. "It was full moon yesterday, wasn't it?" I asked concerned and ran fingers over his cuts.

He looked up from the letter and gave a slight nod before handing it back to me. He looked away feeling ashamed which made my hand drop on my lap.

"Hey!" I said placing my hand on his shoulder and made him look at me. "You're no monster. This is part of who you are and we're not running away from you so don't be ashamed. Everyone has their flaws, secrets we just have to live with it and embrace it to be able to move on."

Then he did something I wasn't expecting. Remus flung his arms around me pulling me in a hug. I wrapped my own around him and rubbed his back.

"You're a great friend, Diana." He said before pulling away.

"So are you, Remus." I said smiling before letting go of him. "I think I'm going to go and take a walk, care to join me?"

"No, I'll just catch up on my book. You go ahead." He said with a smile.

I nodded waving at him before leaving the common room. It was already seven at night and curfew was at eight. I still had time to wonder around before heading back. I walked around in the empty halls and shivered from the cold. I wrapped my school robe tightly around me and carried on walking.

I stared at the paintings for a while and talked to them. A muggle would think I was insane talking to paintings. Thinking of muggles, I kind of felt bad that they're missing out on the Wizarding World. They would write stories about witches and supernaturals not knowing they do exist in real.

Glancing at my watch, I saw that it was time to head back before a prefect caught me. I started to walk back. Then suddenly, I was pulled back from behind. I was going to scream, but a hand closed my mouth and the person dragged me in a dark room which seemed like a broom closet.

The person let go of my mouth and muttered lowly "Lumos Maxima." Lightening the room so we could see. I gasped when I saw who was holding me hostage.


	9. You're Kidding Me, Right?

"Sirus?" I yelled confused and furious at the same time. I slapped his arm angrily and he glared at me rubbing his arm. "Ouch."

"I was going to have a heart attack. What were you thinking kidnapping me?" I started to yell angrily blaming him for scaring me to death until he closed my mouth.

"Would you shut up for a second?" He said as calmly as he could and I glared at him then eventually nodded taking his hand off of my mouth.

"I know who's your admirer." Sirius said with a blank expression.

"Who?" I grinned anxious to know who it was and my heart started to beat fast.

"It's my brother." He answered seriously and worriedly.

For a moment I stared at him then laughed hard. "Nice one, Sirius. Really though who is it?"

He sighed then said "I'm not joking about this, Diana. It's Regulus. I recognize that handwriting anywhere."

My eyes widened from shock. Why him? Why does he like me? He was about to kill me that day?

"Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"Because I didn't want the others to worry about you and kill Regulus. I'll get hell when I go back home. Though, I'm really thinking of moving out. I don't belong there, I was born in the wrong family." He said looking down and sighed again.

Before he got lost in his own thoughts I shook him lightly. "As much as it sounds wrong." I chuckled then said "I think it's a good idea...that you move out."

"Where would I go? I have nowhere." He sat down on the ground leaning against the door.

"I'm sure you'll find somewhere." I said with a knowing smile. He would be moving in with the Potters, but I couldn't say anything and just let it happen like it should.

"We're avoiding the real subject at hand." He looked up at me as I sat down next to him. "Did he send you another letter?"

"Yes, just earlier saying he will reveal himself soon. I'm scared, Sirius. Out of all the boys, it's him that has to like me." I groaned and hung my head down.

He put a comforting arm around my shoulders and pulled me close. "I think he has something up his sleeve. No offense, but I don't think that he likes you in that way. I have a feeling he's going to use you to get information from us."

I was taken aback by what he said then thought that he didn't mean it in a rude way. However, he was right. It would be weird if Regulus actually liked me. "So what do we do?"

"Play along." Sirius said pulling his mischievous smile on his face.

"What? You're kidding me, right?" I scooted a bit away letting his arm fall from my shoulders and onto his lap.

"He'll think that he's using you, but in fact you'll be using him to get information. Those Slytherins are planning something, we need to find out what and you're our weapon." He explained with a hopeful glint in his eyes.

"What if he really liked me and what you said wasn't right?" I was even stunned at what I said.

"Don't tell me you like him!" He looked shocked.

"No, no, no. But what if we're wrong and he will find out that I'm using him and gets all heartbroken and swears revenge on me." I said laying down another option.

"He's not capable of like or love, Diana. He's my brother, I know how he thinks and feels. He doesn't feel! Just trust me on this one, please." He took my hand trying to make me look into his eyes.

I wasn't sure if I wanted to get involved. Either way something bad would happen and there's a possibility that it can change the future. I wished Hermione was here to tell me what to do. She would blame me for getting us here in the first place and that this wouldn't have happened.

I had to answer him so I said "Fine, we'll go with your plan."

Sirius smiled and hugged me. "I know it will be hard to act as if you like my brother but hang in there. If anything happens, tell me and I'll hex him to oblivion."

I laughed hugging him back. "How long do you think it'll take him to reveal himself?"

"He said soon so...I'm guessing during this month maybe. Let me know when he sends another letter. He may want to reveal himself by setting a meeting with you and that day I'll be hiding somewhere to see how it will go. We'll talk all about this when the time comes don't worry your pretty little head now and relax." He smiled at the end making me smile as well.

"Thank you, Sirius." I said genuinely and kissed his cheek.

I could have sworn that I saw him blush, but I could be seeing things. "You're welcome." He got up extending his hand. "Shall we?"

I smiled taking his hand and getting up as well and we left the broom closet and back to the Gryffindor common room. On out way we bumped into Remus, he was exiting the common room.

"What are you guys doing here after curfew?" He said suspiciously. I had forgotten that he was a prefect.

"Nothing, I was taking a walk and bumped into Diana here and got to talking." Sirius lied and I snorted under my breath and he elbowed my arm lightly to make me shut up.

"Right..." He said almost not convinced, but let it go. "You know I can give you guys detention."Remus approached us with a serious look and arms folded across his chest.

"But you won't now will you, Remus? We are your friends and it's practically harmless." I said batting my eyelashes playfully.

Sirius was trying hard not to laugh at the scene in front of him. Remus rolled his eyes and glared at the both of us. "Fine. Consider this as a warning." He said before stomping away.

"He doesn't mean that." Sirius said after he laughed. "He always says the same and never gives us detention."

"Because you already have so much of it." I teased as we entered the common room.


	10. Step Two

The next day I told Hermione everything. She was shocked of course and I got some lecture about changing the future. It wasn't my fault the guy was going to use me (liked me). I didn't know why she was so paranoid. This wouldn't change anything.

We were having lunch in the Great Hall, the whole gang even Lily and Hermione. My eyes couldn't help but search a specific Slytherin. They couldn't spot him so I gave up and carried on with my lunch.

I focused back to the conversation the guys were having. Then I remembered and elbowed Hermione. We had to start step two of the plan. She smiled at me knowingly and cleared her throat catching everyone's attention.

"Us girls are going to Hogsmeade later, you guys want to join us?" She asked.

I eyed Remus who was across from me and nodded for him to agree with Hermione. "Yeah, let's go. It'll be fun, won't it guys?" He glanced at his friends and winked at Sirius. I figured he told him about my plan.

"Oh yes, James? Peter?" Sirius asked them.

Peter shrugged indifferently, if they go he goes. James seemed to be thinking for a while and the guys gave him a pleading look and he sighed. "Sure, why not?"

"Great." I said getting up finished with my lunch. "We'll see you guys at the entrance in a few." Hermione and Lily got up with me and we headed to the common room.

"Since when were we going to Hogsmeade? There is no trip today." Lily said confused as she looked between Hermione and I.

I smirked at her and answered. "You'll see." Just a simple answer would do for now.

"We're going to sneak out, aren't we? Break the rules? Forget it, I'm not going." Lily said angrily and plopped down on the couch in the common room.

"Oh come on, it's just one time." I tried to reason with her but of course she didn't give in yet. "As long as we don't get caught it's not a crime, right?"

"Right." Hermione added and sat down next to Lily. "Trust me, Lily it's all harmless fun. No one will know unless you tell."

Hermione had changed a bit and became more fun and although she still didn't break all the rules but at least a few for the fun of it.

Lily seemed to be in deep thought then glanced at the both of us warily. She was debating either have fun or respect the rules and stay in the walls of Hogwarts. When she sighed I grinned knowing she had given up. "Alright, I'll go."

Hermione also grinned and gave her a hug. "But just this once. I swear you two are a bad influence on me."

We laughed then it was time for us to sneak out and head to Hogsmeade. We met up with the guys outside and casually walked up to the Willow tree finding the big hole.

"Are you serious? I refuse to go in there!" Lily exclaimed and tried to shush her before anyone could hear us. There were a few people outside.

"It's the only. Come on, it's not that bad." James said and gave her a slight push. "Ladies first."

"Oh no." Then started to argue about not going first. I had enough of it and said "Fine, I'll go first. I'll expect you to follow behind me."

After everyone got in we started to walk through the tunnel. It was always the same as the last time. I just made sure no spider would crawl on me. Remembering the event that occurred last time, I walked back not being the one leading them and walked behind all of them.

They all looked at me confused so I said "I don't want anyone playing tricks on me." I glared at both Remus and Sirius as the others laughed and Lily stood there confused.

James volunteered to explain to her what happened by wrapping an around her shoulder which she pushed away. That made me sigh and hoped that the afternoon would end well.

Not long after we reached the Shrieking Shack. We exited the creepy house quickly and stepped foot in the town called Hogsmeade. Now where to go? I wanted to go to Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop but Hermione advised me not to since it would be too obvious that we were setting them up.

So instead we planned to go to The Three Broomsticks. "Anyone up for some butterbeer?" I asked and everyone nodded as we headed to the pub.

The owner seemed to know the Marauders and were good friends which was an advantage. We just hoped no teacher was around to spot us. The inn seemed to be rather empty only a few customers, not as crowded as it is when Hogwarts students come to town.

"Why don't we sit in the back? No one will see us." Remus suggested and we all agreed.

We made sure that Lily got to sit next to James and it worked much to her dismay. Both of my sides sat Remus and Hermione next to Remus sat Peter then Sirius and on Hermione's side sat Lily then James. As we waited for our order an awkward silence fell upon us.

I played with my fingers out of boredom. I didn't expect an awkward silence, usually James would be the first to start a conversation, but he was too busy being nervous around Lily. I glanced at Hermione and mouthed 'Say something.'

"So Lily, how do you feel about this sneaking out?" Hermione asked.

I raised an eyebrow at her and she shrugged obviously that was the only thing that came to mind. "Well, it's...weird." Was the only thing she said after silence fell again.

I drummed my fingers on the table as our butterbeers came. "Finally" I yelled in my head and quickly started to drink.

Remus beside me chuckled understanding why I did that and took a sip of his own drink. "You've got..." James said pointing at Lily's upper lip. I smiled knowingly and waited to see what was going to happen next.

James reached for a napkin to wipe her mouth, but she had already taken out one and wiped it herself. My smile transformed into a frown disappointed at the scene and silently carried on drinking.

After a while, they all started to talk about homework and school. I seemed to be zoning out that I didn't notice Sirius bumping his foot with mine. I snapped out of it and glanced at Sirius who was smiling innocently at me. I bumped back and smirked before it turned into a competition Remus nudged me.

"What do you say we leave these two lovebirds alone without them noticing." He suggested and I nodded agreeing on his idea.

I glanced at the two they seemed to be into a deep conversation so I got up. "I'll be in the restroom." I eyed Hermione before heading to the restroom.

I felt her follow behind me making the same excuse. I stopped midway and said "We're going to sneak out and leave them alone. The guys will find a way to escape, now come on."

I grabbed her hand leading her away slowly out of the pub. We waited a couple of minutes then Remus, Peter and Sirius came out.

"So where to?" Peter asked.

"It doesn't matter as long as they won't notice soon that we ditched them." Hermione said as we started to wander around.

"Diana?" It was Remus.

"Yes?"

"Um...mind if we split up? I want to talk to you privately." He whispered sounding serious.

"Okay." I answered and told the others.

"Hey guys. Why don't we split up? Diana and I will go to the Quill shop." Before anyone protested or said anything he gave Sirius and Peter a knowing look then grabbed my arm and dragged me away from them.


	11. I Need You

Instead of going to the Quill shop, Remus made a turn in another direction which led to the Shrieking Shack. That old building still scared me and he knew it so why bring me there? I took a deep breath once we reached it and stopped Remus from entering by yanking his hand.

"What are we doing here? I thought we were going to the Quill shop?" I asked confused.

"It's safe to talk in here. I don't want anyone to hear." He answered and dragged me to enter the Shack.

Remus sat down on an old dusty and ripped couch which made me look at him with a disgusted expression. I couldn't believe he could just sit on a dirty couch like that. He patted the seat next to him and I shook my head choosing to stand instead.

"Alright. I guess I should just start...The guys wanted me to tell you well more like ask you myself since it was my idea and has to do with me."

I tapped my foot waiting impatiently for him to get to the point and ask me. All the while I kept wondering what it was.

"We want you to be an animagus." He said looking at me with hope in his eyes that I would agree.

"What?" I was surprised. I never thought that was what they wanted. Me, an animagus?

"We don't want you to feel left out when the guys help me out during full moon." He explained standing up and walked up to me.

"But, isn't it dangerous? I mean what if something went wrong during the process of learning! Things could happen."

"So you're accepting it?"

I sighed wanting nothing more to be an animagus, but I was scared. The Marauders were one and obviously they have succeeded. They could teach me and help me.

"I know it's hard and difficult to learn it, but I need you to do this...At least for me." Remus took my hands in his and stared pleadingly into my eyes.

"You do know that to learn this skill would take forever? And that if something were to happen to me I'm blaming it on you?" I said half joking and half serious.

Remus chuckled and nodded his head. I smiled at him and he engulfed me in a hug. "Thank you for doing this."

I hugged him back and gave him a quick peck on his cheek. "When do lessons start?" I asked eager this time which made him laugh and shake his head.

"Come on let's go." He offered me his arm and I gladly took it as we walked out of the Shrieking Shack.

We walked down the streets of Hogsmeade trying to find Peter, Hermione and Sirius but no luck. We decided to head to the Three Broomsticks thinking they might have joined Lily and James. However, before we headed in that direction Peter's voice stopped us.

"Hey, over here!" He called out waving his hands. He was standing in front of Honeyduke's, but Sirius and Hermione were nowhere to be seen.

Remus and I walked up to him and I immediately asked suspiciously "Where are Sirius and Hermione?" I knew he wasn't evil in his teenage years, but you can never be too careful.

"I don't know. I wanted to get some sweets and when I turned around at some point they were gone." He answered honestly and seemed worried.

"Maybe they went back to the Three Broomsticks." Remus said and we all nodded going back to the pub.

Just as we reached the Three Broomsticks, my eyes caught a familiar bushy brown hair sitting in a table far away from Lily and James. It belonged to Hermione and the boy in front of her must be Sirius.

They were talking and laughing in other words having a good time. I smiled happy that Hermione was lightening up a bit. Also I felt something else, an unknown emotion I haven't felt before.

Before I could even figure it out I heard Peter's voice saying "There they are." He pointed to the two people we've been looking for and walked up to them.

"Hey." I said with a small smile.

"We've been looking for you two everywhere." Remus added taking a seat next to Sirius and I next to Hermione and Peter next to me.

"Oh." Sirius said glancing at Hermione. "We went to find you two at the Quill shop but you weren't there." She answered quickly.

"Peter said you two left him at Honeyduke's." Remus said looking at them suspiciously. Something was up.

"We thought he would take forever, you know how Peter gets when he's around sweets." Sirius said chuckling and Hermione along with him, but the rest of us just waited for him to give a proper response.

"So, we decided to look for you two." Hermione said after calming down. "Where were you?" She asked looking at the both of us.

"Shrieking Shack." Remus answered simply with nothing to hide unlike them. However, we didn't push the matter further. If something was up, it would be revealed at some point. Nothing stays hidden forever.

I glanced at the future couple who seemed more at ease since we last saw them. They were both smiling and talking and sitting rather close than last time. I nudged Hermione and made her look at them too and she smiled giving me a high-five. The two just needed a push.

The boys caught on what we were staring at and smiled at the couple. "What you say we celebrate?" Sirius said calling the waiter and ordered some butterbeer.

After a half an hour we decided it was time to go back before it got dark. We went back the same way we got there. Before I could go to the girls' dorm with Hermione the boys stopped me.

"I'll catch up with you later."

Hermione nodded and headed upstairs with Lily probably to discuss about her 'date' with James.

I plopped down on the couch and asked "What?"

"You planned this, didn't you?" James said folding his arms across his chest.

I didn't know if I should be scared about the way he spoke. I gulped choosing to be scared and nervous and nodded slowly. The next thing I know James ran up to me and gave me a bone crushing hug.

"Thank you, thank you!"

"James, can't...breath..." I said and when he let go I took a deep breath letting air enter my lungs. "You're welcome. So how did it go? You two were rather cozy when we came back."

"We talked about everything really, at first she was distant then warmed up to me." James answered grinning like a mad man.

"Aww, so when's the next date?" I asked eagerly.

"I'm not sure, I mean we just became friends. I want to take things slow, she seems to want it that way."

I nodded understandingly and before I spoke Sirius cut in. "Ok, enough girl talk." James glared at him and Sirius rolled his eyes. "We're here to talk something more important. Remus?"

"Yes, Diana agreed to be an animagus." Remus said smiling at me which I returned.

"Really?" The three boys said and I nodded.

"Are you sure? I mean we're thrilled but there can be consequences." Sirius said in a warning tone.

"I know, that's why you guys are going to teach me. I'll be learning with the best." That should boost their ego as I noticed them smirking and glancing at each other.

"Great. We'll start tomorrow night. Be ready." James said before we started on another topic.


End file.
